


【兔忍】Be quiet

by mfpss94226



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfpss94226/pseuds/mfpss94226
Summary: ＊仁兔成鳴×仙石忍＊有H成分注意＊可能有OOC請見諒orz
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sengoku Shinobu





	【兔忍】Be quiet

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

忍其實到現在還沒搞懂事情怎麼會發展到現在這個局面。

原本只是到了每周慣例的放學前廣播委員會開會時間，所以自己和同為廣播委員的兩位前輩一同聚在廣播室而已。  
後來真就因為有要事先行離開了，留下自己和成鳴兩人在會議結束後恢復寂靜的廣播室裡。

現在想想，情況大概就是從那時候開始失控的。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「唔……」

微弱的悶響低低的迴盪在昏暗且安靜的空間內。  
參雜其中、聽上去翻攪著什麼的細小液體聲，此時此刻也變得格外清晰。

靠坐在會議區的桌邊，忍小心翼翼的扶著成鳴的腰側，配合對方動作的同時本能的因緊張而閉著眼睛。  
站在他面前的成鳴則是輕按著忍的雙肩，從彼此相貼的雙唇間柔和且無死角的向對方進攻著。

這樣的秘密關係已經維持了三個月。

一開始是忍先告白的。  
成鳴在本身並不反感，且的確也有點喜歡對方的情況下提出了試著交往看看的建議。

在那之後，除了稍顯笨拙但非常認真的構築彼此關係的忍，就連成鳴也在與忍的相處中，逐漸品味出只屬於忍的個人魅力所在。  
綜上所述，在經過三個月的「戀人實習」過後，別說是原本就戀慕著成鳴的忍了，成鳴自己也在這段時間內緩慢但確實的愛上了忍的那份單純和努力。

然後這份感情便一發不可收拾。

倒也不是那種轟轟烈烈的愛情，成鳴和忍對彼此的感情就兩人本身的個性來看，原本就更偏向細水長流的簡單愛意。  
而他們顯然也認為這是最適合彼此，也最感到安心的情感交流模式。

因為是偶像的身分，所以為了保險起見，兩人就連身邊的同學朋友都沒有提到這件事過。  
雖然有沒有被誰給猜到就不得而知了，但大概知道進行校內戀愛的絕非只有他們，所以也沒有什麼太大的壓力。

而在交往過程中的互動，從一開始還帶點青澀的牽手與擁抱，到現在已經能夠像這樣躲在不會被人發現的地方接吻，某方面來說也算是有進步了。

不過要說最大的進步，還是莫過於昨天兩人在晚餐後回到彼此的房間用手機進行通話時，成鳴主動說的一句「明天要來我家過夜嗎」。  
當然隔著電話成鳴是不會知道，當忍聽到這個提議的時候臉上的表情和當下的肢體語言有多雀躍。

一口答應了成鳴的邀約，忍當天興奮到差點整晚睡不著覺。  
在成為了原本認為遙不可及的仁兔殿下的戀人後，這大概是忍第二次感到如此驚喜。

於是當隔天終於來到，忍便像往常一樣過著學校生活，同時滿懷期待放學時間的道來。  
尤其今天放學前剛好還是廣播委員會的開會時間，等開完會就可以順道和仁兔殿下一起回去了。

至少忍本來猜測會是這樣的普通展開。

然而當會議剛結束，真便匆忙起身說「團體今天放學有事要集合」，打了個招呼便就此告辭。  
這件事本身並不打緊，廣播委員會的會議就是事先和委員長成鳴請個正當理由的假都能例外缺席的，再說真平常基本也沒缺席過。

但當成鳴笑著和真道別完，順道走去帶上門的瞬間卻傳出了將門從內反鎖的「喀」如此清脆的聲響時，忍就隱約察覺到有什麼不對勁了。  
當忍因此站起身想問點什麼時，成鳴卻早一步快速的走到忍的跟前，抓住忍的肩膀將他往後推到輕靠在桌子邊上後，便不由分說的就朝忍的唇吻了下去。

僅持續了三分多鐘的吻，卻在因成鳴刻意關上了大部分的燈而只有微弱光線的室內被渲染而顯得更加漫長。

至於這個吻其實是一個導火線的事實，則是忍始料未及的。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

短暫的回憶結束，時間回到現在。

忍站在桌子旁，上半身伏在不久前才用來開過會的桌面上，雙眼直盯著放在其上的空白稿紙試圖逃避什麼，但身體卻無法忽視從剛才開始便從身後傳來的陣陣刺激。  
早已被褪下的褲子垂在忍的腳邊，而造成這一切的成鳴只是不慌不忙的站在他的身後，右手食指則不安分的在忍的後庭來回進出著。

但本該因乾澀而連進入都難以達成的通道，現在卻反常的被某種濕潤且透明的液體浸潤而柔軟的得以侵入。

「沒想到明明只是受到過夜邀請而已，你就連這方面的事都先自己主動準備過了啊，小忍。」  
說著成鳴刻意在食指探入深處的同時刻意的向下稍微使力按去，收穫了忍因此而發出的細小驚叫。  
「好～色。」

「不是的，在下、在下只是……」只是太期待過頭了而已啊！  
畢竟在交往了三個月，彼此關係都差不多穩定下來的時候突然收到對方的過夜邀請，忍不禁下意識的認為成鳴是想做更進一步的事，一時腦門發熱而事先早起準備的。  
但這種話講出來的話，不就真的顯得自己很色了嗎……！

「只是什麼啊～？」  
成鳴玩味的問著，同時又朝忍的後穴內加了一指，然後是第三指。

而如此動作卻彷彿再次提醒著忍自己事前做過的準備有多麼充足，才能讓現在的擴張動作顯得如此輕易，這令他羞恥的連回話都做不到了。  
儘管如此，後庭被逐漸增加的手指撐開且玩弄著的異樣感仍火上加油的嚙咬著忍的神經。

其實心知肚明忍現在狀態如何的成鳴不動聲色的笑了笑，眼角餘光撇向被扔在桌上的一小條潤滑液。

要不是因為忍在結束剛才的吻後太緊張而自己把書包碰倒，讓藏在底層的這條潤滑液被甩了出來，成鳴還真沒猜到忍居然別有這番心思。  
然後在無法辯解的情況下，忍只能半推半就的被成鳴按在了桌上並褪去了下身的衣物，並連帶的被他發現就連基礎的擴張和清潔都早已做好的、自己確實渴望著什麼的事實。

既然小忍那麼想做這種事的話，仁哥也不是不能幫你一把喔－－爽朗的笑著這麼說的成鳴，所做出的就是如此舉動。

說不出口自己確實想要卻也沒能拒絕，在忍的腦子還沒能轉過來的時候，成鳴就拿起潤滑液擠出了一些在右手食指上，接著將食指連同潤滑液就這麼一起送進了忍的後穴。  
體內突然感到異物侵入的瞬間，忍哆嗦了一下，成鳴手指的微溫和潤滑液的冰涼以不同的觸感交錯刺激著忍敏感的內壁。

接著就是現在這個情況。

儘管已經吞入了三指，忍尚未完全擴張的後庭仍緊緊纏著成鳴的手指不放。  
而成鳴只是持續藉由潤滑液的輔助，在動作的同時又追加了第四指，穴口的皺褶因被撐開而顯得平滑起來。

雖然有事前準備和潤滑液的幫助，不過畢竟四隻手指的寬度對第一次體驗到擴張的忍來說還是稍顯不適，被撐的有些酸疼的穴口本能卻又色情的向內緊咬著。  
然而忍也已隱約察覺到，自己下身的性器從成鳴開始擺弄他的後面時就早已順從內心的挺立了起來，現在也因為成鳴而逐漸脹的難受。

他很想伸手下去自行安撫一下，但都已經在成鳴面前顯得如此不堪了，怎麼還能好意思做出這種事？  
於是忍只能按捺著，任由柱身前端滲出透明的液體，同時承受成鳴的手指在自己穴內的觸撫，前後分別的壓抑與放縱讓忍難耐的輕吟出聲。

「唔嗯……」

事實上成鳴早就發現忍下身的不安分，但對他來說眼下最重要的是擴張工作，所以成鳴也就只是不動聲色的做著自己的事。  
不過當忍發出那在他聽來極具誘惑感的輕吟時，成鳴也無法繼續壓抑自己內心的慾望了。

「小忍……想做嗎？」  
稍稍往前俯下身，成鳴靠近忍的耳邊低聲說著，手指藉由前傾的動作也跟著更深的沒入穴內，並在最後刻意向前使力戳了一下。

「呀啊！」沒料到這份突如其來的刺激，忍控制不住的喊了聲，但他沒忘記自己現在還是在學校裡所以多少有注意音量。  
「仁兔殿下……不行啦，如果真的要做的話，起碼也要戴套是也……」沒膽子望向湊近自己的成鳴，忍用因感到羞恥而越說越小聲的音量回應。  
其實忍有點想逃避的意思，畢竟這裡是學校，他的羞恥心還沒大到能夠在學校裡做那種事。

「啊，如果是那個的話，不用擔心喔。」  
但成鳴卻這麼說著，然後出乎意料的從口袋裡拿出了一個保險套，像是要給對方確認一般將標示著品牌等訊息的正方形外包裝拿到忍的面前，輕輕的晃了晃。

忍瞪大雙眼，看著那平時沒事絕不會有人刻意帶來學校的，飽含那方面的暗示意味的物品。  
當意識到成鳴為什麼會帶這種東西在身上的原因的瞬間，忍不禁在內心吶喊起來。

－－這是預謀啊，仁兔殿下……

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

用隨身攜帶的面紙擦乾手指上殘留的濕潤液體，緊接著便是包裝被撕開的聲響。  
成鳴取出被少許黏液包裹著的輕薄橡膠套，將其從自己也因興奮而挺立的性器前段向下仔細的套好。

忍知道現在已經無法回頭了。  
畢竟自己剛才說的話反過來看就表示「只要有戴套就能做」，但他萬萬沒想到成鳴居然真的有帶著保險套在身上。

但是在學校、在兩人初次相遇的廣播室做這種事……不管怎麼想都很糟糕啊！

就在忍有點不安的想著這些的時候，成鳴又再次開口。

「這樣就準備好了……不過，為了避免被人發現的風險，再稍微訂個規矩吧。」

說完，成鳴將手伸向位於正前方的桌面上、平時進行普通校內廣播的長型麥克風。  
手指輕輕朝開關一按，原本關閉的麥克風從off轉到了on，亮起的指示燈說明這支麥克風已經開始收音。

明明是平常已經看過很多次的普通場景，放到現在卻變的不妙了起來。  
驚愕的感覺爬上身子，忍轉過頭看著成鳴，眼中滿滿的寫著不解。

「雖然剛才有確認門已經鎖好了，一般除了廣播委員會之外的其他人也不能進來這裡，不過如果發出太大的聲音可能還是會被發現……」  
附在忍的耳邊用麥克風接受不到的氣音說著，成鳴微微一笑。

「所以說，為了自制一點，就用這個方法來提醒自己要忍住聲音吧。雖然已經放學一下子了，不過或許還是有人留在學校裡……被他們聽見可就不好了對吧？」  
成鳴一邊說著，一邊有意無意的伸手將麥克風原本朝上的收音端調整成了向下的樣子。

「小忍也知道吧，雖然廣播室的麥克風收音效果很好，不過為了避免雜音，只要不發出太大的聲音都不會被接收到的，能在這個範圍內控制音量的話，也不是不能出聲喔。」  
指了指掛在廣播室靠近天花板，一片寂靜的轉播音箱，成鳴示意著自己現在的耳語是沒問題的。

「可以忍耐住的吧？因為小忍是優秀的忍者啊。」

－－為什麼在這時候提起忍者身分的事……！這樣不就沒辦法反駁了嗎！

深知成鳴已經摸透了自己的心思，但就現在的情況而言，忍還真不知道該開心還是驚慌。  
但成鳴並沒有給他想清楚的時間。

將戴好套的性器前端對準穴口，成鳴稍作使力，硬挺的柱身在本身就已浸滿潤滑液的薄膜協助下，緩緩沒入在剛才的擴張後變得柔軟易入的後庭。  
隨著成鳴慢慢挺入深處直到根部的動作，忍也不禁跟著發出無聲的輕嘆。

被緊實的填滿令忍產生了某種雖感到稍不適應但卻又伴隨著細微快感的愉悅，而他又在發覺自己正享受著如此觸感的時候感到羞恥的垂下臉。  
不過，儘管是在這樣與自己想像中完全不一樣的場合，終於能和最喜歡的仁兔殿下一起做的這件事本身還是讓忍覺得高興極了。

而成鳴當然也是打從心底的對現在的狀況感到非常開心。  
若不是忍當初鼓起勇氣和他表白，他也不會有在相處過後發現彼此在心靈上的契合，更不可能有發展到現在這種局面的機會。

－－所以說，必須用行動來回報忍的這番心意呢。

雙手握住了忍的腰，成鳴將性器稍稍向外退出後，向前再次試探性的一挺。  
粗硬的柱身快速擦過還很敏感的內壁，忍差點叫了出來，但他及時伸手摀住自己的嘴阻止了叫聲。

－－等等，這感覺好像比想像中的還要厲害……

僅僅一下的頂弄就激的自己險些失控，忍突然覺得「不能發出聲音」的規定變難了好幾倍。  
可是已經訂下的規矩是不能隨便就收回的，再說成鳴的考量也的確沒錯，在學校這樣的公共場合做本來就該注意音量問題。

在簡單的嘗試後，一切終於正式開始。  
雙手微微收緊了些，成鳴就著支撐進行起活塞運動，並隨著逐漸熟練的動作而慢慢加快抽送的速度。

在成鳴認真起來的同時，忍也支撐不住的整個上半身都趴在了桌子上。  
每次當深處被用力頂入時，忍都因強烈的衝擊和快感而幾乎要叫出聲，然而他當然沒有忘記麥克風正對著自己的事，所以他只能把臉埋在交叉平放在前方的雙臂裡避免一不小心叫出來。

可是不知道是故意的還是只是純粹被快感驅使，成鳴不但絲毫不放慢，偶爾還在即將退出的時候又突然用力插入，讓忍在措手不及的同時還要拼命忍住聲音。  
即使忍下意識的試圖夾緊後穴來減緩成鳴的速度，但只造成了柔軟的內壁纏緊肉柱而帶來的強烈快感，促使成鳴更加無法自拔的進行侵略。

就算忍一開始的確很努力的忍住了，但隨著時間過去，累積的快感也越來越令人難以忍受，無法以叫喊來舒緩更是讓忍因無處不在的刺激而流出生理淚水。  
用手臂擋住嘴，忍隨著成鳴的律動低聲喘息著，偶爾還會不小心流洩出極為細小的輕吟，但都剛好處在不會被麥克風接受到的音量範圍。

等習慣了抽送的方式，成鳴轉而將雙手撐在桌面上，持續著抽插動作並俯身湊近忍的肩窩，然後輕輕吻著他的頸側。  
在快感不斷的侵襲中，忍仍然感覺的到成鳴的吻蜻蜓點水般一次次落在自己的脖頸上，這不經意的溫柔令他稍微安心了一些。

畢竟是在學校做這樣的事，多少還是會被緊張影響，再加上忍那因初次被開發而吸的特別緊的後庭，所以又持續了幾分鐘後，成鳴便覺得自己差不多要繳械了。  
他望向整張臉埋在手臂中所以看不見表情，但耳根子很明顯的紅著的忍。

回想起剛才瞄到的忍下身的情況，成鳴思考片刻，便將右手伸了下去，握住忍那欲求不滿卻無處發洩的性器。  
正當忍因為性器突然被溫暖的手掌包覆而感到驚訝時，成鳴便開始將手上下套弄起來。

原本硬的難受的下身突然被如此服侍著，忍除了焦躁的壓抑感終於能得到解脫之外，也因喜愛著的人願意幫自己這麼做而驚喜交加。  
前面有了抒發的出口，後面則是繼續被強硬的掠奪著，兩邊相異的快感一起沿著神經竄上腦門，互相夾擊吞噬著忍的理性。

在即將到達頂端時，成鳴同時加快了前後的動作，自己的氣息也稍微濁重了起來。  
忍也不自覺的搭配成鳴的節奏律動起身子，在成鳴強迫卻又不失柔和的佔有下沉浸於他給予的溫暖。

曾經對感情也只是懵懂且純真的兩人，如今身處這個當下只屬於彼此、意義非凡的秘密空間，在第一次親密交合的最後一同達到了高潮。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－※－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「小忍。」

「……」

「小－－忍。」

「……」

「麥克風已經關掉了喔，可以盡量出聲沒關係了啦，小忍。」

「……仁兔殿下，太狡猾了是也……」

淚眼汪汪的偏過頭，依舊趴在桌上的忍臉上的潮紅仍未消散，用委屈的聲音說著。

成鳴有點不好意思的苦笑了下，移動到忍的身旁，伸手安慰般的輕輕撫摸忍的頭髮。  
「對不起呢，讓小忍陪我做了無理的事。」

他承認昨晚的邀約其實的確是建立在不單純的基礎上，但發現忍原來也抱著相同的心思後，總覺得很開心呢。  
然而自己不禁開心過了頭，所以就稍微有些失態了。

由下而上的望著成鳴，忍沉默了一下後，撐起身子並再次開口。  
「反正說到底在下也不是完全不想做是也……所以，其實也沒什麼關係是也。」

說完後，忍感到有點害臊的又將視線轉移開來。  
「……而且，作為戀人，能夠和仁兔殿下做，在下很開心是也。」

聽到這句話的成鳴先是愣了一下，然後溫和的笑了。  
「我也是喔。」

接著成鳴靠近忍，輕聲說道。  
「而且這樣子，小忍就真正屬於我了。」

好不容易逐漸退去的紅暈，此刻又再次飛快爬上忍的臉龐。  
而成鳴只是回給忍一個有點得逞的笑容，然後突然像是想起了什麼。

「不過雖然說是為了不讓人發現才禁止出聲，但因為這樣而沒能聽到小忍的聲音真可惜啊。」  
成鳴說著再次轉向稍微清理好自己後正在把褲子重新穿上的忍，刻意壓低了聲音。  
「所以今天晚上，就讓我好好的聽一聽吧？」

經過幾秒才搞懂成鳴話中的意思，忍在明白的剎那差點沒鬆手把褲子又落到地上。

「仁兔殿下……！」

「也算是補償第一次沒讓你在舒適點的地方做……不想要嗎？」

「沒有的事是也！那個、如果不嫌棄的話，今天晚上也要再請多關照了是也！」

紅著臉低下了頭，忍即使害羞但仍間接答應了成鳴再次的邀約。

－－真可愛啊。

這麼想著的成鳴，伸出雙臂緊緊抱住了眼前的戀人。  
而忍雖因突然的擁抱嚇了一跳，但很快的他就以同樣溫暖的懷抱作為回覆。

兩人不約而同的浮現了幸福的笑靨。

『最喜歡你了。』

★+－－－－－－－－－－－－－－***－－－－－－－－－－－－－－+★


End file.
